Strawberries, Red Wine and Blood
by CarmelMuse
Summary: Franklin and Tara spend a romantic night after she invites him into Sookie's house...An extended chapter of 'Formidable Flower' chapter three.


Franklin leaned forward, his lips soft and cool on hers; gentle and ever so tentative. There was a tenderness in the way he touched her. She ran her hand up into his wavy black locks. She drew in a quick but deep breath before leaning forward to deepen their kiss, her tongue slipping past his lips. He made a small noise of pleasant surprise and met her tongue with his own.

The scratch of his stubble chin against the smooth skin of her face was a direct contrast to the softness of his mouth, the gentleness of his hands surprising compared to the size and shape of them. He guided her to lean back on the pillows, her long braids spreading out beneath her as she slid down until she lay completely prone and his body covered hers.

His kisses slid over her chin and down the length of her neck. He moaned against her skin, the vibrations spreading through her body like a signal through a telegraph wire.

"I want you" he told her with that accent she adored, waking up every intimate area of her body.

The cell phone rang on coffee table, but it barely registered in their minds. There was no one else in the world they wanted to hear from at the moment, no one more important than the person in their arms. He keeled down from the couch and begin to shimmy Tara's little shorts off, it served no purpose at the moment other than to keep him separated from the bare skin he so desired to taste.

Franklin pulled Tara's tank top over her head and watched the mounds of her breasts as they bounced free of the binding. Franklin growled, a deep, throaty noise of desire, as he closed his mouth over one sensitive breast and Tara moaned, her eyes closing as she concentrated on the pleasure of his tongue flicking over her nipple, coaxing it to tighten into a hard nub.

His hand covered the other breast, his thumb and forefinger rubbing that nipple, twisting it slightly and making her gasp in surprise. Lower, her hips were moving instinctively, she squirmed beneath him, freeing one leg and wrapping it over his hip, his belly rubbing at the apex of her legs as they both moved.

He lingered for awhile, lavishing kisses and gentle pinches and nibbles on her full, sensitive breasts. He slid further down her belly, a trail of moist kisses leading down to the waist. He reached underneath her, lifting her hips off the couch as she begin pulling her last garment off, desire smoldering in her big brown eyes. He forced himself to stay calm and focused. He was determined to make this night incredible.

He kissed his way up the length of one smooth leg, trailing the tip of his tongue along the inside of her thigh and making her tremble. Her back arched off the couch and she wiggled her hips desperately as he kissed and licked the inside of her other thigh all the way up to her entrance.

He paused to look up at her, writhing in passion, her mouth agape and chest heaving and when she sensed that he had grown still, she looked down at him. He smirked up at her, that crooked, devilish smile that made her stomach flutter. As she looked at him, he placed a kiss on her swollen clitoris, his blue eyes still locked with hers.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as electricity shot through her, bringing every nerve ending to life. Her hips wiggled, her thighs trembled. Franklin smiled at the depth of her reaction. The anticipation was torturous, but the payoff was well worth the wait. His lips and tongue begin to devour her mound which seemed to be attached to every other single nerve ending. He pressed his tongue against it firmly, and as he withdrew it, he closed his lips to create a gentle suction which made her cry out and buck her hips.

He moaned against her and she whimpered desperately, so he slid lower, penetrating her slowly with his tongue until her legs were spread wide and her head thrown back, her hips pushing up against his face in search of more. When his mouth retreated, she gasped, her body relaxing, falling back to the couch, and she was panting desperately.

He slid his kisses back up her belly, his mouth finding her breasts again, teeth nipping harder at peaked nipples this time and making her cry out.

He shrugged out of his black t-shirt and wiggled free from his jeans, quickly, eagerly, and she watched him just as eagerly. He slid down between the back of the couch and Tara's warm, soft, sexy body. He guided her to turn away from him, lying on her side with him pressed against the length of her back.

She turned her head to the side and met his mouth with her own. The kiss was fierce, needy, demanding. She was ready for him and she didn't want to wait any more. He slid a hand under one thigh and lifted her leg, resting it on top of his own legs and opening her to his touch.

He didn't think he could wait any longer, even if she hadn't been begging him with her soft moans and body language.

He kissed the curve of her neck as he pressed into her; overwhelmed by her heat. She let out a loud moan, grinding up against him now, pushing herself down over the length of his shaft and making him moan, too. His hand covered both of her breasts as they began to move together. Back and forth, in and out, deeper with each thrust until he wasn't sure exactly where he ended and she began. He lost himself to the instinctual rhythm, like a heartbeat, their bodies joined in perfect harmony.

Suddenly, she reached back. Her hand grabbing the flesh of his lower back and her finger nails digging in painfully as she squeezed, her cries of passion suddenly completely silenced although her mouth was still open. He sunk his long fangs into her neck, wrapping his lips around her skin, tasting her life force. She was sweeter than he could have ever imagined. Her body shook and he felt her come in waves around him, squeezing against him and drawing the same response from within himself as he plunged into her and his passion released violently.

Every ounce of his energy spilled out of him and he clung to Tara's warmth. She was gasping, her breathing began to slow, and her eyes opening as she turned to look into his. She beamed up at him, her smile radiant and honest. He smiled back, kissing her gently. She turned to face him, wrapping herself around him and kissing his face and neck over and over. His skin was wet and salty, and she didn't ever want to stop. He squeezed her tight and closed his eyes. He didn't want her to stop, either.


End file.
